I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical tools and, more particularly, to a surgical device for marking a bone or other body tissue.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of different surgical procedures or operations in which a bone of the patient must be severed either partially or totally. In addition, in many types of such operations, particularly operations performed by podiatric or orthopedic doctors, the position for the bone incision must be precisely determined. The position for the incision is particularly important when remodeling or reconstructive bone surgery is performed. Likewise, the angle of the bone incision with respect to a fixed point, for example a part of the patient's body, must also be precisely determined.
Heretofore, the determination of the proper position has been a difficult and time-consuming procedure in which the surgeon physically measured numerous points on the bone for each bone incision. Such a procedure is also prone to inaccuracy.